


Lobos competitivos

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny shot, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Lobos competitivos

Stiles se encuentra en la cama, tapado hasta el cuello y tosiendo como si se le fuera a escapar los pulmones por la boca. Lo que le ocurre es que está resfriado por haber estado en mitad de la Reserva, de noche, y bajo una lluvia torrencial buscando al monstruo de la semana que resultó ser un simple campista perdido. Ahora, Stiles cuenta con sus lobos para cuidar de él, aunque a veces eso cause peleas entre los hombres lobo por ver quien obtiene el honor de llevarle la sopa al humano, ahuecarle la almohada o cambiar sus sábanas sudadas.

—¿Alguien puede traerme un poco de agua? —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja, y cuando su padre está por bajar a la cocina, dos hombres lobo entran en el cuarto, cada uno con una jarra llena de agua fresa, vasos de gran calidad y varias pajitas para que sea más fácil para Stiles beber.

—Oh, dios. —Murmura el sheriff al ver a Derek y Peter pelearse por ver quien sirve el agua a un enfermo Stiles. —Creo que será mejor que le dé yo el agua. —Añade ante la evidente riña, y agarra un poco de agua y ayuda a su hijo a beber con cuidado de que no se mareé. 

Derek y Peter se apresuran a subirse en la cama con Stiles sin importar que Noah esté mirándolos, y se acurrucan alrededor de su humano para aprovechar que los demás lobos están en la escuela. 

—Uh, cálido. —Murmura Stiles con gusto, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Peter mientras Derek acaricia suavemente su espalda. —Me encanta.

—Casi un año de saber que mi hijo tiene seis novios hombres lobo y aún no lo supero. —Murmura el Sheriff antes de salir del cuarto para evitar disparar de nuevo a los lobos. Stiles ni si quiera escucha a su padre, ya que está recibiendo besos y caricias por toda la piel que puede estar descubierta, la cual es poca, ya que tiene todo su cuerpo bajo sus sábanas recién cambiadas.

Derek está besando suavemente a Stiles, cuando Peter ve que ya ha sido suficiente, y se apresura a interrumpir el beso para iniciar uno él con su cachorro. Stiles nunca se queja, le encanta la atención extra que todos los lobos le dan. Además, sabe que en menos de cinco minutos será abordado por sus otro cuatro lobos. 

—Ya están aquí los otros estúpidos. —Murmura Peter sin moverse ni un centímetro del lado de Stiles pese a que, cuando Scott, Isaac, Jackson y Boyd entran, gruñen y exigen abrazar a su humano enfermo y que no han visto en toda la mañana.

Stiles tiene los ojos cerrados, y no ve como sus lobos pelean por el privilegio de tumbarse a su lado cuando logan tirar a Peter y Derek al suelo, siendo Jackson y Boyd quienes lo abrazan con fuerza y comienzan a marcar al humano con su aroma.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —Pregunta Jackson mientras conecta sus labios con los de Stiles, y este hace un ruidito afirmativo mientras recibe el beso además de sentir a Boyd completamente pegado a su espalda, moviendo sus manos para acabar debajo de la camiseta del pijama y así poder sentirlo aún más. —Yo también te he echado de menos, estar lejos de ti ha sido una tortura.

—Pero ya estamos aquí contigo. —Dice Scott sentado a los pies de Stiles junto a Isaac, ambos viendo con anhelo a su compañero humano, deseando tocarlo y besarlo como están haciendo los otros lobos o han hecho durante toda la mañana los mayores Hale.

—¿Son ya las cinco? —Pregunta Stiles, y cuando recibe rápidas respuestas afirmativas, murmura: —Es hora de mis medicamentos.

Stiles no ha terminado las palabras, y Scott e Isaac ya están corriendo por las escaleras en una competición por ver quien obtiene el privilegio de dárselas a su humano. Pero cuando están a punto de pisar la planta baja, Derek los empuja y ambos caen al suelo, siendo pisoteados por el Alpha, quien se apresura a la cocina y rodea al Sheriff agarrando los medicamentos como un rayo antes de ser lanzado por la ventana abierta por su tío, quien se coloca bien su camiseta de pico y agarra las medicinas con una sonrisa altanera, volviendo a pisar a los betas del suelo antes de subir las escaleras.

—Jesús, yo había apostado a que esta vez Derek ganaba. —Murmura el Sheriff a Erica, Lydia y Allison, pues son las únicas de la manada que esperan en la cocina para visitar a su amigo cuando los lobos no estén tan pesados. —¿Quién ha ganado esta vez?

—¡Yo! —Baila Allison mientras recoge los billetes de la mano de las chicas y del Sheriff, pisando a Isaac y Scott sin querer. —Ups. Lo siento.

—Ahí va el Alpha volador. —Murmura Erica cuando Derek entra por la puerta trasera hacia las escaleras, volviendo a pisar a sus betas para intentar abrazar un poco más a Stiles.


End file.
